Wish
by semifully
Summary: Link comes for an unexpected visit and Aryll just can't seem to let go of her big brother. One-shot.


Link and Aryll are the cutest siblings alive, hands down. Aren't they? Just a random one-shot I made after my completion of Wind Waker. It took me a good year to finish it! And the ending was cute. I just _had_ to write something for the two! :)

Reviews are welcome~.

* * *

Aryll just couldn't sleep, at all.

Usually, drowsiness would kick in soon enough, but for some reason, the girl just couldn't go to sleep. She tried to leave her eyes closed in order to allow sleepiness to take over, but she just couldn't go to sleep. Her body, or rather her mind, just wouldn't let her.

She sat up from her bed and let out a sigh as she decided to open her eyes. Aryll turned her head to where the open window was. Her eyes subconsciously drew themselves to the full moon planted high in the sky. Her ears listened to the gentle howls of the wind. She took a careful sniff of the air, automatically catching the salty scent of the sea.

_The sea_, she thought. She lowered her body back on her bed and let out another sigh. _The sea is so big, and big brother is somewhere out there right now. I miss him…_

Every night, Aryll thought about her big brother, also known as the "Hero of Winds." She was very proud of her brother. He always devoted himself in caring for his little sister.

The reason for her lacking of sleep was because of her loving brother. Aryll continuously looked out the window, hoping to see the familiar face of her brother and longed for him to be with her right now. But, that was just her wish. He couldn't possibly be with her right now. He was away on an adventure to find a new land somewhere on the Great Sea. He couldn't be home…

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a light creak coming from the door. She heard the door soon closing and the sound of footsteps inside the house downstairs. She pondered on whether to approach the person who entered the house or to pretend sleeping until the person left.

Soon enough the footsteps came to a halt and Aryll got up from bed with curiosity. Was it a burglar? But, why would there be a burglar in Outset? Everyone knew each other and no one has really stolen anything in this island. The pirates wouldn't dare to come steal anything since they knew her and her big brother, as well. Aryll climbed out of bed and slowly started making her way to the ladder. Suddenly, she heard a muffled voice coming from downstairs and she stopped to listen.

"…Sorry about leaving so much. Thanks for the soup. I really appreciate everything that you've done for me. Just before I do go again, here's a little something."

Aryll heard the person putting something on a table. She frowned. Judging by the words spoken from the person, he was definitely not a robber. Was it someone from Outset who had to repay his debt or something to her grandmother? But, the person said "leaving." Maybe a person her grandmother knew from the past?

She had no more time to think and quickly, but silently, scrambled her way to her bed. The person was making their way upstairs! Aryll pulled the cover above her upper and lower body and rested her head comfortably on her pillow. She shut her eyes just before the person finally reached the second floor.

The footsteps ceased once more and Aryll knew the person stopped right beside her. She felt the presence close to her.

A hand softly touched her cheek and started to caress it. Aryll relaxed a bit from the gentle touch. It felt strangely familiar and very soothing.

"I'm only back for the night," the person softly spoke. "I'll be leaving soon. I just had to see you both once more because I don't think I'll be seeing you two in a long time."

The person paused for a bit. He started speaking again once he let go of her cheek.

"Be strong, Aryll. You've been such a good girl for all these years you've grown up. It still surprises me how you did grow up into a loving and brave girl. Even Tetra said that about you."

He chuckled to himself and stood up. "Well, it was nice to see your face, again, Aryll. I'll miss you, a lot. Remember what I told you, okay? I want you to stay just the way you are." Another pause. "…Bye, Aryll. Say bye to Grandma for me, too."

Just before the person went away from her grasp, Aryll extended her arms and clutched onto the person's sleeve. She felt him turn around with a shocked face. Her head was down and her expression was the sad kind of serious.

"You were awake," he softly said in mild surprise. "You really did a good job fooling me."

"Don't leave," Aryll quietly said. She finally looked up to him and caught his eyes. "…Big brother."

He smiled to her and patted her on the head.

"Why did you come?" she questioned. "You came, but you're going to leave again… You weren't going to let me and Grandma see you… Why, big brother? I missed you, terribly."

He didn't say anything for a while and just stared at her. He then took her hand and gripped it gently.

"I'm sorry, Aryll. I knew you weren't going to let me go if you saw me. And, it would be harder for me to say goodbye if you both were awake, especially to my darling little sister."

"…I'm not going to see you in so long, big brother. You're right. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me… I never see you anymore and it hurts me… I just wish that we could be a family again."

His expression changed into melancholy. He watched his little sister starting to tear up. A teardrop started to roll down from her face and it landed right on his hand. Another one came down and soon a trail of them smeared her face. She was sobbing.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Aryll was taken back from the sudden action, but it wasn't bad.

"We'll always be a family, Aryll. No matter what, I'll be there for you. But, I won't be with you physically. …I love you, Aryll, with all of my heart. I will always be your big brother and that won't change, ever. You'll always be in my heart. And forever, we will be a family."

She stopped crying. She brought herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

"You promise, big brother?"

He replied, "I'll always keep my promises with you."

She watched his back against her as he opened the door. Just before he fully made his way out, he turned around and smiled brightly to her. She nodded to him with a smile of her own. And he was gone right after that.

Aryll jumped down from the second floor and turned to where her grandmother was sleeping. The sun was starting to come up so she didn't have any trouble finding the thing that her brother left on the table besides her Grandma.

It was a bottle with a fairy inside of it. Well, a couple of fairies to be exact. Right next to the bottle was a small note. She was a bit surprised to find that her big brother's handwriting did get neater. Aryll giggled to herself and began to read the note.

_Dear Aryll,_

_These fairies are for Grandma just in case she gets sick again. Give her one and it will heal her. I'm always going to think about you and Grandma. After all, you two are the most important people in my life. Without you, we won't be a loving family. I'll make sure to write a letter to you and Grandma whenever I have the time. Of course, I'll always be waiting for your reply. You're very special to me, Aryll. I'll always keep you close by my side._

_Love Always,_

_Link_

She smiled brightly to herself and put down the letter. As she put it down back where it was, she noticed something behind the bottle from her view. A gasp escaped from her mouth as she picked up the second present he left.

A Heart Piece with a seagull necklace attached to it.

Aryll rushed to the door with the the presents in her hand. She opened her mouth and inhaled in some air and let out:

"I love you, big brother!"

The pirate ship was far away and almost out of sight, but Aryll knew that somehow her big brother did hear her. She clutched the Heart Piece and necklace closely to her chest and softly smiled to herself.

She knew that her wish would always come true.

Link smiled to himself as he looked beyond the horizon of the sea.

"Said goodbye to them?" Tetra asked, leaning against a wooden pole. "That was an awful long goodbye, you know. I was getting worried that you wouldn't come back."

"Don't joke around, haha. I did say goodbye to them." He reached down to his pocket and took out a special telescope. His smile died down a bit from seeing the best birthday present he's received. "I just hope…her wish was granted."

Tetra smirked and turned around to go to her room.

"I think you've already granted it, Link."


End file.
